Bionic or Magic?
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: Stephanie,Taylor,and Nick are magic. Adam,Bree,and Chase are bionic. Only Leo Dooley and Stephanie's brother (Nick) and her sister (Taylor) know that she and them are magic/a wizard.. What happens when the Lab Rats take them? Will it end pretty? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Stephanine

My name is Stephanie Violet Thompson.

I am a wizard.

So I'm magic.

No one knows eccept Leo Dooley and my brother and sister Nick and Taylor Thompson.

I go to school at Mission Creek High.

I'm not the new kid anymore. Cause these 3 new kids Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport all started 2 weeks ago. They are my friends' Leo step siblings.

"Heyyy Steph!" Leo said

I laughed "Hey Leo. Who are they?" I asked pointing to the three kids behind him.

"Oh. These are my step-siblings Adam, Bree, and Chase." He said

"Oh cool." I said

"Adam Bree Chase this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is Adam Bree and Chase." Leo said

"Hey guys." I said

"Steph, can they sit with us at lunch?" Leo asked

"Sure." I agreed

After lunch I went to my locker. Oh yeah did I mention that I have a locker right next to Chase?

"Hey Steph." Chase said

"Hey Chase." I said

"Woah! Watch out!" Chase screamed

Then a basketball went from flying to my face strait to the floor.

"How did you? Why did you?" I asked

"Crap!" Chase said

Later I was talking to Adam.

"So you get that hair anywhere?" I asked

"Yup. If you want it you can get it." he said

"Awesome. So can I ask you a question?" I ask

"Sure." Adam said

"Do you have magic?" I ask

"Um. No." He answered with a hestation.

"Are you sure? I just saw you break a metal door" I said

"Yes. I'm not magic." He said

"Okay." With that I walked over to Bree

"Oh hey Steph." Bree says

"Hey Bree. Um can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Bree answered

"Are you magic?" I whisper ask

"Um... ?" She says confused

"Oh cause I you sounded just like Leo and he wasn't around." I said

"Oh. That was my ringtone. I um lip synced to it." She said walking away

Then I talked to Leo

"Hey Leo. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?" He said

"Are they you know speacial? You know like me?" I ask

"No." Leo said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes. I'm sure their not speacial like you." He said assuring me

"Okay." I say walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's P.O.V.

I was talking to Bree at her locker.

"So, she asked you that?" I asked

"Yup. Adam said she asked him too." Bree replied

Then the bell rang and we left. Finally school was over.

We waited for Leo to come out so we could go home.

"Yeah sure." Leo said walking out of the school.

"Sure what?" I asked as we started to walk home

"Oh me and Steph have to work on a project and I said we could meet at my house.." Leo answered

"Oh um I kind of used my bionics in front her today..." I trailed off

"WHAT?!" Bree screamed

"I couldn't help it. It was reflex." I said walking toward the front door

"That's why she asked us that Adam" Bree said

Steph's P.O.V.

As I was about to knock on Leo's door I heard

"DIE DIE YEAH THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" That sounded like Adam and Leo.

I rang the doorbell instead of knocking then I heard Adam scream

"BREE DOOR!"

She opened it "Hi Steph come on in."

"Uh Thanks. Leo are you ready?" I asked

"Yeah hang on a sec." He answered ending his round of Call Of Duty.

"Awwww man." Adam said

"Hey dude we can play later." Leo said

"K." Adam answered

"Come on we can go to my room and do this." Leo said.

"Okay, but are you sure I use it while I'm here they won't notice?" I asked

"I'm sure plus we will be in my room so they won't see anything." Leo said

"Okay..." I said

Once we got up into his room he said "Let's do this!" I laughed

Chase's P.O.V.

I heard Leo and Stephanie talking with my bionic hearing

"Okay, but are you sure I use it while I'm here they won't notice?" Steph asked

"I'm sure plus we will be in my room so they won't see anything." Leo said

Won't see what?

Bree and Adam were in the lab with me

I tuned out and listened to Bree

"I think I know why she would ask us if we were magic."

"Why?" Me and Adam said in unison

"Cause if she saw you with your telekineisis and me with my voice manipulation and Adam break a locker then that must mean she is bionic to."

"Oh." Me and Adam said

"But she can't be. Eddy" I said

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Pull up Leo's room" I said

"Oooo okay"

_-Leo's Room-_

"Sratch that. Here 'While I scream and shout make this bed turn into a couch' " Steph said waving a wand

"Awesome!" Leo said

"What else do you want?" Steph asked

"Hmmmm can you turn my closet into a game room?" Leo asked

"Uh Yeah! Open your closet" Steph said

"Ok" Leo answered

"Um 'Shoot and Score, Score and Shoot games and more in this little room' " Waving her wand Leo's closet turned into a game room.

_-Eddy's screen turns off-_

"I'll be right back." Bree super-speeded upstairs

Bree's P.O.V.

I super-speeded up to Leo's room and opened to door.

"Oh Hey Bree we're almost finished" Steph said

"Okay. Cool. Leo can I check your closet I think Adam hid my high-heels in there." I said

"Sure" Leo said

I opened the closet and looked there was a red door behind his jackets..."Found them! Thanks Leo."

"No prob" He answered

I shut the bedroom door and super-speeded down to the Lab with Tasha's high-heels.

"There is a red door behind his jackets in the closet." I said

"Great. Now we just need a way to get in there with out him knowing or him being around" Chase said

"Okay?" I said

"Ugh I'll explain later." Chase said


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey... In the next few chapters Taylor and Nick Thompson will show up.***

Taylor's P.O.V.

I'm Steph's little sister then Nick's the youngest.

She poofed out of nowhere.

"Hey Tay" She said

"Hey have you seen Nick?" I asked

"No. I thought he was you." She said

"Oh, I thought he was with you that's why I asked." I said

Just then Nick walked in the lair.

"Hey Hey Hey" He said

"Where have you been?" Steph asked

"Secret place" He answered

"Oh my god!" I said

Nick's P.O.V.

So I'm the youngest.

Okay You wanna know a secret?

I have a little crush on the girl Bree Davenport!

I like her laugh because how cute it is.

Chase and Adam always stand right to her. I wonder why...

Bree's P.O.V.

I went upstairs to Leo's room and looked the closet the door was gone.

"Chase" I whisper

"What did you say?" Chase says

"Oh nothing" I say

"Okay..." Chase says

"So what do we do now?" Adam says sitting on Leo's bed

"I. Don't. Know." I say pausing in between my words

"Well I'll have to look. Until then nobody says anything to Leo about this, Or Spike will talk to you" Chase threatened

"Okay." Me and Adam said with a tiny pinch of fear in our voice

Adam's P.O.V.

Chase justed use Spike to threaten me and Bree.

How does he talk to Spike? When? Where?

Bree looked at me and walked toward the bedroom door

"Stop." Chase said

Then Bree stopped she looked like she was fighting it.

"Chase disconnect from " She said

"No." Chase replied

"Why?" I asked I know I shouldn't have though

"Cause, I need her for something." He said

"What do you need me for?" Bree asked

"This." he said as he disconnected and she fell to the floor

"What did you do?" I asked

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Chase replied

"Wait, Spike." I said

"Yup." Spike said

"How long will she be like this?" I asked

"I don't know. Yes I do she'll be out for 3 hours" Spike said

"Great." I said

Then I picked up Bree and brought her to the Lab.

"What Happened?" said as I walked into the Lab

"Spike figured out how to use Chase's overide app and he made Bree pass out. He said she would wake up in 3 hours." I said

"Okay lay her on the cot." He said

"Okay." I said

***Just before anything gets qeustioned, Spike doesn't have his own body. He is just talking to Chase inside his head. ***


End file.
